Many individuals consider bow hunting to be one of the most difficult challenges that an outdoorsman can accept. Not only does tracking game animals require great skill, but getting close enough to a game animal for making an effective shot demands much guile and patience and, too often, substantial luck. As is well known, to approach within a few dozen yards of a game animal usually requires that some form of cover exist between the pursued animal and his pursuer. Good natural cover is rare.
Some have proposed portable blinds that can be carried into the field to serve as cover for a bow hunter. To make them easier to transport, a few of these blinds have been adapted for attachment to a bow. Unfortunately, the known bow blinds have been complex and cumbersome in their construction and, thus, have not seen widespread commercial acceptance.